A Bluff?
by Lenah
Summary: Lara is just sight seeing, but you know Lara, can't keep her hands off anything shiny in a temple. But what will this lead her too? First post... dont like dont review.


Lara looked down at her clock in her hand. Four seconds.... three, two, one! She ran as fast as her legs could carry her onto the end of the pathway she walked on, hearing the loud footsteps behind her. She rann and at the last second jumped wih her hands high in the air hoping she could grab on when she reached out.  
Hanging. She pulled herself up, while listening the the thundering behind her. She ran out at full speed and jumped down and slid her body through the door that almost squashed her and out into safety. She kept running though, you never know when a temple would crumble down, sending rocks flowing to her head. She ran until she was safetly far enough away. She stopped, panted, and started walking, aadmiring the Tresalin aritfact she just risked her life for.  
That would be an average day for her. She found her jeeped parked by and drove to where her plane landed. Only to find it surrounded with men, men with guns, when in black with big guns.  
"It's going to be a fun day, they obviously haven't prepared for me," Lara said to herself.  
She walked around behind some trees and then accidently - or not? - stepped onto a crunchy leaf sending all the fire arms in her direction.  
She dove through, shooting simotaneously at all of them. "Half down," she looked right from the tree she was standing behind, "5 within 3 yard of me, " Looked to the left, "Hello," A man popped out of nowhere and grabbed her neck, she heard the others start running towards her. She kicked the one in front of her in the groin and kneed him in the face, then ducked while one other punch. He looked around then saw Lara down on the floor pointing a gun at him. The others head a shot and ran over, then didn't make it far. She came to the back only to see 2 more leaving on her helicopter. "Oh! Who they these people think they are," Lara was mad, she shot at the two men and missed. Thats funny. She kept walking and looked down at the floor, she saw a piece of paper on the floor.  
Lara, I know you've managed to slaughter my men, I sent the ones I hated, Thanks for doing the job well. I excpect that you want your helicopter back, but I doubt with the Tresalin in your bag, that I'm sure your men didn't steal, that would hardly be enough. Well, I'm not bluffing, I have something else you'd want dearly. But we can finish it off, if you dont mind meeting me. My name is Don Fintal. You'll find me probably before I get a chance to meet you anywhere, so let's just say I'll see you when I see you, and if I don't, well you wont be too happy.  
Lara was thinking to herself aloud, "Idiot, does he really think I'll fall for that?"  
Lara found her own way home from a nearby city and was greeted by Winston and Bryce.  
"Lara, you looked scratched up, did you get anything?" asked Bryce eagerly.  
"Yes, I did. This is the Tresalin, I was just going sight seeing when I saw this shining. I didn't tell anyone I was gonna be there and I didn't even plan on getting it, and it's so strange how there were men there and they left a note from a Don Fintal that seemed to know I'd have it," Lara said to them both, "and he also said that he has something of min-" They were interrupted by a phone ringing. Winston answered it to say it was some women crying for Lara.  
"Yes, may I help you?" Lara asked politely.  
"My son! My beautiful son! My gracious son they have tooken him!"  
"Who? What?"  
"I don't know! That's just it I have no idea! What on Earth, help me, he spoke of you, all his friends are murdered! you hear? murdered! And he has been taked away! I don't know where or by who!"  
Lara was begining to get annoyed, "Oh, do shut up and stop prank calling, I'll let you know I can trace this!" Lara yelled and hung up. This was the second day this women called. Yet...  
"Bryce, trace that call now!" Lara yelled, "and Winston please make me some tea."  
After Lara had her tea and chatted with Winston, Bryce yelled in to come over.  
"Her name is strangely inpossible to find. But her I should let you know her husbands name is Micheal Trent. And they live in Utah, in America." 


End file.
